1. Field
Embodiments relate to an aryl amine derivative and an organic electroluminescent device using the same as a hole transport material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electroluminescence display apparatuses (organic EL display apparatuses) have been developed as image display devices. The organic EL display apparatus is a self-luminous display device, unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus. For example, holes and electrons from an anode and a cathode may be recombined with each other in a light-emitting layer of the organic EL display apparatus, and an organic light-emitting material included in the light-emitting layer emits light to display an image.
An organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) may include, e.g., an anode, a hole transport layer on the anode, a light-emitting layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer on the light-emitting layer, and a cathode on the electron transport layer. Holes may be injected from the anode, and the injected holes may be provided into the light-emitting layer through the hole transport layer. Electrons may be injected from the cathode, and the injected electrons may be provided into the light-emitting layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons provided into the light-emitting layer may be recombined with each other to generate excitons in the light-emitting layer. The organic EL device may emit light using light generated by radiation deactivation of the excitons. However, the structure of the organic EL may be variously modified.